Talk:Halo Alpha
Note: This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Halopedia Forums instead. IMing?? Is it possible to put in a IM kind of page? or an IM itself? Just wondering. I am new to wiki editing. Thanks. K h40 02:26, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Halopedia doesn't have an IM feature. That isn't possible. However, we do have a live Forum and an IRC channel. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:16, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Featured quote/picture I'd just like to make a suggestion. Perhaps we should make some limit so that nominated quotes or pictures can't remain up forever, because there are some there now which i'm pretty sure are never going to reach featured quote status. Maybe we could make so that once they have negative 2 or 3 votes they get removed. What does everybody else think? Cheers OARLOCK 20:16, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :A better solution would be to create an archive of nominated pages that have received no votes in a certain amount of time (perhaps 2 months). That way, if interest spikes again in a certain page, there are old votes archived that can be reconsidered. -- Manticore Talk | 08:11, 21 April 2007 (UTC) B-net Sources Since the drastic change of B-net, the original links to the Bungie updates are invalid. Does anyone have a solution for this problem? It'll take quite a while to revise (let alone find) the new links to the updates. PS: The B-net archive page is here. --John010117 02:15, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Yeah that is a big problem, the way i see it we're have to change all the links --Climax-Void Chat or Great Idea! Halopedia Podcast! Wookipedia is doing it! Lets follow suit! I call dibbs on host! But it would be cool to have a guest co-host every time too!--User:JohnSpartan117 Go to I07.Notlong.Com now! Installation 07 is an official friend of Halopedia! 03:44, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Could I possibly be a guest? Well, actually it would just be something that I was to write to you guys. You know, talk about halo... stuff. Or you guys ask me questions and I email the answers to you. Would that be cool? Or not?--'H*bad (talk)' 03:46, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :What would it be about? I don't have any recording equipment, BTW. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:26, 18 April 2007 (UTC) All you would need a cheap microphone. On this show we could rant, talk about Halo news, talk about events happening on Halopedia, talk about lots of stuff!--[[User:JohnSpartan117]] 14:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :True, my computer has a built in microphone. But is it possible for me to be a guest?--'H*bad (talk)' 14:27, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Of course!--User:JohnSpartan117 04:22, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Alright, I've got a question, how come, whenever wookiepedia does something, we have to do it to? We are NOT wookiepedia Can't we have any original ideas? Come on guys, lets see some of our own here. For what it matters, OARLOCK 15:41, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for all the negativity up there, I was in a really bad mood that day, and this was the first thing I saw to vent it on.GEARWRENCH 16:02, 1 May 2007 (UTC) I agree, im getting sick of it. Can't we like, try making videos and then vote the best and the winner is given a 'Best Director award'? A guy made a seraph movie, it looked just like it. does any1 want this idea instead of a podcast? its not taking off Wookipedia! Honestly I disagree with your past statement, Wookipedia is the most succesful Wiki, and it would be a good idea to follow suit.--User:JohnSpartan117 22:37, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Protecting pages Hiya there. :) I've been browsing the and I've noticed an unusual amount of pages being protected for no good reason. Wikia's protection policy clearly states what pages could be protected and for what reasons. I see no reason to have the main page protected, as this is not so big Wikia that it'd have vandals like once a day or such (but I can understand why is Wookieepedia's main page protected). It is a good mandatory to protect policy pages, such as privacy policy or general disclaimer, that's a good thing to do. :) It's just that I don't see a reason to protect administrators' userpages, as it takes one click to press the rollback button or user talk archives, as most users generally realize not to edit archive pages, especially if the page has an archive header or such. I'd advice all to read Wikia's protection policy. Also, there's no need to protect vandals user/talk pages, unless they start spamming. So, I'd suggest to and delete the user and talk pages. Remember, ignoring the vandals is the best way of getting rid of them. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:34, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I haven't read the whole list yet, but it makes sense that the main page be protected. I was actually suprised when visiting some new wiki's that they weren't protected. -- Manticore Talk | 13:52, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, Wikia strongly discourages the protection of Main Pages unless there is a good reason to do so (I.e. excessive vandalism targeting it). In fact, it is strongly frowned upon if the first thing that happens after the creation of a wiki is the protection of its Main Page. Newcomers may get discouraged from editing if the first page they see is protected with "view source". Also, just because a page is the Main Page doesn't mean it should be protected. There may be pages that get more/close to the number of views than that of the Main Page. Please see Wikia:Protection and Wikia:Help:Main Page for details. G.He(Talk!) 17:57, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::Our Main Page has been repeatedly vandalized, though. Newbies would get more discouraged by facing a wall of spam on their first visit than by an uneditable page that serves its function. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:03, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Really? Cuz I only see three, which really shouldn't validate such a thing.--'H*bad (talk)' 13:17, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I assume you mean three instances of main page vandalism? Halopedia was moved to Wikia from an independant website and the earlier history was not transfered to Wikia. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:24, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes, and as you know the vandalism dropped dramatically. Which means that it is unneeded for this main page to be protected.--'H*bad (talk)' 12:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't understand. How do you know the vandalism level at the old Halopedia? If I protect a page and instances of vandalism stop, it is simply because it is impossible for the page to be vandalized. In short, I have no idea what you're getting at, so please describe in further detail. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:37, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, the main talk, on this wiki has only been vandalized three times. You can't count the other wiki. And I would know what the old vandalism use to be like. This wiki, has had almost no vandalism on the Main Page. The Main Page is like any other page. It just happens that it's the first page that you see. Thus it really shouldn't be blocked from editing. Perhaps just blocked from editing by new users/ip addresses. That would stop the vandalism.--'H*bad (talk)' 17:24, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Another thing, I have generally been for protecting userpages and talk archives because I feel there really is no need for others to be changing them. A user's userpage is their own business and no one elses, and not a part of Halopedia. I wouldn't have a problem if everyone's uerpage was protected from everyone except that one user, but this is not possible. Halopedia has a clear list of articles for public editing, userpages are not among them. In general, the only significant changes made to other people's userpages are made by vandals. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...but the Main Page should really be unprotected. Sannse spoke to me about it at gearsofwar (or I think it was Sannse or one of the other staffahz ;-D)...there are ways to ensure that the MP doesn't get damaged by Sandbox edits. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 14:40, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Poll I asked a few days ago if we could have a monthyly poll on the main page. the reasons against it were understandable, but what about a LINK to the poll of the month? like the Improvement Drive section? that shouldnt mess with the code, and would add another layer of depth to Halopedia. Kora 'Morhekee 08:02, 22 April 2007 (UTC) *It shoudn't mess the code. Runescape Wiki does 1 on the bottom of the main page. Template: the basic coeding goes like this. I've had to make it more halo. Whats your faverouite planned game? Untitled Halo Project Halo 3 Halo Wars **this makes Whats your faverouite planned game? Untitled Halo Project Halo 3 Halo Wars Add to Halo Books... The Halo Uprising page... I thought the same--Spartan 1 1 7 18:14, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Is there a reason for not adding this?--SpartansOnFire 05:43, 15 May 2007 (UTC) What happened to the Oracle Newsletter? It used to have its own mini-section on the front page. that sections gone, now. what happened? and how do i sign up to get it? Kora 'Morhekee 01:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I think it died, honestly. I haven't seen it for several weeks now. For what it matters, OARLOCK 15:42, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Never mind, they just forgot me. Anyway, go to Relentless's userpage, and their will be (at least there used to be) a list you could sign up for. GEARWRENCH 14:22, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Halopedian Of The Month I have an opinion of what I think would make the voting easier and the HOM page more organized. You make a poll and vote from that. And under the poll is a section that says Reasons. Thats where voters say why that voted for the person they did. --'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 01:42, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure anonymous IP users can vote in polls, which means any user could log out and utilise multiple machines to vote for themselves. In any case, the current method is adequate. Your proposal would result in less organisation and more work needed, as users must vote and then make a statement saying who they voted for and why, which is just what the current system does. -- Manticore Talk | 06:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think the current system is fine. People can put reasons if they want to, but they arent required. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 15:59, 7 May 2007 (UTC) It was only an Idea, and manticore, you make an excellent point. Ed, the current system is fine, your right, it was only sn idea.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 20:04, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it was a decent idea. Thinking of new ways to improve Halopedia is good, keep it up! -- Manticore Talk | 12:27, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Forerunner table Why is this thing here? i asked before, but my question's gone now... --Kora 'Morhekee 19:07, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Someone may have asked a question about it which got deleted or something like that. Oh well, if they come back, they'll probably end up asking it again. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:25, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Change link Someone should change the link to the "forum" on the main page, since when I clicked on it, all it shows is sponsored listings. Respect them Grunts, Mo se 16:25, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Changed. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:05, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi friends and allies of Halopedia. If you could do me the favor of putting names and answering polls on my user page it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much. Stryker''COMM'' 20:28, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Halo Warz? Has halo warz died? We haven't had a match in over a month, if I recall correctly. If halo warz is to be discontinued, I suggest that it be removed from the main page. For what its worth, GEARWRENCH 16:47, 17 May 2007 (UTC)